


【星心车】泳池play

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: 我感觉自己不是在写车，以及我真的自己去憋气体验感觉了，虽然依旧写得垃圾，果然什么亲身实验能写出真实感觉都是假的，总之还是我菜





	【星心车】泳池play

**Author's Note:**

> 我感觉自己不是在写车，以及我真的自己去憋气体验感觉了，虽然依旧写得垃圾，果然什么亲身实验能写出真实感觉都是假的，总之还是我菜

游泳池窒息play 星心  
————分割线————  
“非常非常抱歉星尘，我哥公司里面出了点事，现在忙得不可开交，去海边玩的事要推迟了。”大早上起床准备出去玩的星尘心华两人因为乐正绫的一通电话瞬间打算回房睡觉。  
“不过我哥说私人泳池可以随你们去玩，而且等事情忙完他要双倍请我们玩回来，好，我马上来！我先走了，拜。”星尘从乐正绫的语气中就能感觉到公司里忙成一锅粥，虽然去海边要推迟了有些可惜，不过遇上突发情况也没办法就是了。  
“那我们下午去牙哥的泳池玩玩？”星尘放下手机看向因为早起有些懵的心华。  
“水深吗？”心华不会游泳，答应去海边纯属想去沙滩上晒太阳，这下要去泳池还是有些怕。  
“我们不是早就去过了吗，不深的。”星尘想起上次大热天所有人翘班在泳池里玩了一天，乐正绫还把找过来的老V拽下了水，结果就是众人一起嗨，隔天被堆积了一天的事情搞得累成狗。  
“我又没下去过。”心华小声嘀咕了一句，这也让星尘想起来了，那次心华最多最多坐在泳池边用脚划水玩，还被吐槽是来泡脚的。  
“那就决定了，下午去泳池，享受一下有钱人的生活。”星尘拍板决定，当即钻回被子里继续睡，还好睡衣没换不然就没借口继续睡了。  
于是星尘愉快地和心华腻了一上午，慢慢悠悠吃了个午饭，从准备好去海边的包里翻出泳衣，直接开车冲到了目的地。  
“牙哥真的好有钱啊。”心华见星尘熟练地从花盆底摸出钥匙打开别墅大门。  
“龙十万不是白叫的，这栋别墅还是他买来给我们休假时玩的地方，就跟什么避暑山庄差不多。”星尘找到自己和心华的房间，拉上窗帘开始换衣服。  
“我记得牙哥也是旱鸭子吧，那泳池应该不深了。”心华一边脱衣服一边说道。  
“我们中真算会游泳的就是阿和，阿绫和我了。”但是龙牙比我们高啊。星尘并没有把后半句话说出来，哪怕泳池最深有一米七，龙牙就算不会游泳也能过去，我们过去就没影了。  
“你们三个比赛的场景我还记得。”心华到现在都觉得这三个人能在水里游得跟鱼一样快是一件很不可思议的事情，你们是怎么浮起来的啊。  
“走吧走吧。”星尘不打算浪费时间了，拉着心华跑到泳池边。  
“星星你自己当心点，我去浅水区了。”心华发现自己站的地方是深水区后立刻准备跑路。  
“！星……”“憋气，抱紧我。”星尘伸手拉住了心华，一把抱住后在她耳边提醒道，随后身体后仰坠入水中，水花溅起，心华感觉自己进入了另一个世界。  
“唔……”瞬间被水包围住下沉的感觉让心华惊慌地想要抓住救命稻草，四肢紧紧缠在星尘身上，池水很干净，心华眨了两下眼睛就缓解了酸涩感，眼前是微笑的星尘，金色的眸子里满是温柔。  
“唔~”心华眼看着星尘吻住自己，想要说话却被水堵了回去，随之进入口腔的还有柔软的小舌，星尘像是忽略了两人的处境一般与心华深吻。  
“咕……”心华想要阻止星尘但是从喉中发出的声音化作气泡漂上了水面，舌头被对方勾住后更是什么都做不了。  
“嗯……”心华的肺活量并不差，但是随着吻的深入而加快的心跳让氧气消耗得飞一样快，很快心华就觉得四肢发麻，克制不住想要呼吸的欲望，然而整个人都被星尘抱住，两人已经沉到了池底。  
“唔……”大脑开始发糊，指尖有种怪异的酥麻感，喉头滚动试图获得哪怕一丁点的氧气，心跳已经快要爆炸，却偏偏在迎合着星尘的吻。  
“呼吸。”星尘的声音突然在耳边炸开，心华下意识深吸一口气，明明无味的空气心华却尝出了甜蜜的味道，缺氧的身体就像干燥的海绵瞬间吸满了水，与此同时还有诡异的快感藏在着满足感下，下腹有些发麻。  
“星星……”心华整个盘在星尘身上，双腿用力缠着她的腰，下身紧贴着星尘的小腹。  
“吓到了？”星尘踩着泳池边的台阶双手托着心华的腿根，在水中的好处就是体重都是假的，根本不需要用力就能完成平时非常耗费体力的动作，侧头蹭了蹭靠在自己肩上的心华的耳垂。  
“嗯……”心华点了点头，那种快要缺氧致死的感觉实在太过可怕，哪怕知道星尘在自己身边，但那发自内心的恐惧是谁都无法安抚的，“而且……还有奇怪的感觉。”  
“什么感觉？”星尘张口咬了咬心华的耳朵，腾出手隔着贴身的泳衣揉捏心华胸前的柔软，知道松开手身上人也不会掉下去便放心地卸了力，右手在心华的腿根处打转。  
“就是……”心华刚想推开对自己上下其手的人，猛然想起自己是依靠星尘才安稳浮在水中的顿时泄了气任由星尘动手了。  
“什么？”星尘被心华的动作逗笑了，嘴角上扬左手悄悄地扯着泳衣的带子，没两下就释放出被紧绷在里的胸部。  
“就……星尘！”心华实在不好意思说出下腹传来的感觉就像是平时做爱时的快感一样，用力锤了一下她的肩膀故作生气的样子。  
“痛，好好好我不问了。”星尘适可而止地不再欺负心华，只是手上的动作一刻没停，暴露出来的胸部已经在星尘的手掌中变换着形状，右手指尖已经挑开包裹住心华下身的泳衣探了进去。  
“星尘……唔~别在……哈啊~别在这里……”显然对于心华这种旱鸭子来说，被水包围的感觉很不好，更何况还是在这种情况下做这种事。  
“不要。”星尘却极其幼稚地回了句像是撒娇的话，作恶的左手稍稍用力将两人的距离拉开些，不等心华反应便堵住了她的嘴，右手已经将心华下身的布料推到一边，指尖顺着花缝划动，不时轻点柔软的花唇。  
“唔嗯~星……嗯~”破碎的呼喊和呻吟夹在一起从两人交叠的唇舌中溢出，因为害怕而抱紧对方的动作像是在鼓励星尘继续，从有窒息感开始便一直盘绕的小腹的奇异快感迫使心华主动动起身子去蹭星尘的手指。  
星尘并不知道刚才的事情带给心华的感觉是快感，对于她的主动有些惊讶，动作一顿，唇上的主动权立刻到了心华手上，推着星尘的舌头回到她的口腔，柔软的舌尖挑过齿根和敏感的上颚又勾起星尘的舌头吮舔。  
“心……唔~”两人的姓太过相像，星尘有那么一瞬间觉得自己在喊自己的名字，心华完全不给说话的机会，继唇舌之后，她开始动起腰部让裸露的下身在星尘小腹处的泳衣上摩擦。  
星尘完全吓住了，紧身的泳衣让她完全能感觉到心华的小动作，小腹处传来心华的体温，近乎肉贴肉的感觉令星尘浑身燥热。  
“唔~星……星……哈啊~”两人的唇终于分开，只是心华仍抵着星尘的额头轻喘，粗糙的布料摩擦着花唇，动情的身子慢慢舒展，冰冷的池水抚过下身让心华不自觉得颤抖起身子。  
“心华……唔嗯~”星尘呢喃着怀里人的名字，心华的胸部压在自己胸前，挺立的红缨随着她身体的起伏撩过乳首，酥麻感传上大脑又汇聚到下腹。  
“！”星尘脚下一软，两人身子一歪向台阶旁的深水池中跌去，大概是游泳多了，星尘下意识深吸一口气，然而心华就不一样了，过热的大脑因为浸在水中清醒过来，身体里一点储存的氧气都没有，又回想起自己刚才的行为顿时脸红着不知道该怎么办。  
等回去再让小字典解决一下我的生理问题吧。星尘看着心华的模样在心里叹了口气，左手环抱着心华的腰，右手分开柔软的花唇食指一次性探到了深处。  
“咕……”心华一双粉色的眼睛震惊地看着星尘，张张嘴却只冒出个气泡。  
要为刚才的行为付出代价哦~星尘放慢语速比划着口型，也不管心华看懂没，反正怎样都不会停就是了。  
右手抽送几下便加入了中指，冰凉的池水伴随着抽插进入到温暖敏感的小穴中，心华抖了抖身子，双手抓紧星尘背后的衣服，能明显感觉到体内的氧气逐渐耗尽，却没有选择挣扎，就连心华自己都不知道是没力气了还是无条件地相信星尘。  
果然是后者。心华感觉到唇上的柔软，温热的气息进入口腔又被吞进身体里，因为缺氧而发麻的身体又活了起来，感知系统恢复正常，下身的快感一下子蔓延到全身像是炸开来了一样，更多的爱液涌出混在了池水中，背后突然硌到了什么，原来两人已经沉到了池底。  
星尘给心华渡完氧气后也有了些不适感，四肢从根部开始出现酥麻感，指尖不只是被小穴挤压的还是什么已经开始发麻，心跳逐渐加快，似乎能隐约听到它跳动的声音。  
还能再待一会。星尘这么想着，手上动作不停，一边带出内里粘稠的爱液一边送入冰冷的池水，拇指按着敏感的花核摩擦，感受着紧贴着自己的心华的颤抖，手指不断曲起摩挲内壁或者按压刮蹭深处的敏感。  
“唔~咳……”视线开始模糊，心跳的声音就在耳边不断响着，四肢已经没了知觉，唯一能感觉到的便是星尘的体温和进出的手指，太阳穴有些发涨，身体里的氧气已经耗尽，然而却有诡异的快感堆积在下腹，一面感受着死亡的逼近一面为快感而疯狂，这种可怕的生理反应不断冲击着两人的身体。  
“唔~星……啊~不行……呜~”耳边的声音突然明朗起来，就像是揭开了蒙住耳朵的纱，心华张口还没享受到空气涌入身体的满足感，便因为恢复正常运作的感官所反馈的快感一瞬间冲上大脑的刺激颤抖着高潮。  
“不哭不哭。”星尘轻轻吻去心华因为受不住着突然的刺激而落下的眼泪，喘着气抱着心华上了岸。  
“我想……我知道心华说的是什么感觉了。”星尘后知后觉四肢的无力感抱着心华躺在岸边，手掌覆盖在自己的小腹上有些不敢相信身体会因为窒息而产生快感。  
“小字典，马上帮我解决一下你挑起来的火。”星尘握住心华的手按在自己的胸口。


End file.
